srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:Daggerspire
General Information A classical quest, one of the first from the early-days AG. Tips * You can get the power of Elementalism from this quest, so come here without it. * You can get a good amount of General XP and gold, very useful in the beginning of the game, but you can save a good amount of XP buy buying your six powers from the Grey Circle first. * You can get and here, for a total +10 NV. Kozuron's Hood is also one of the best free headpieces into the game, at least until much further. Prerequisites None Walkthrough A series of powerful dust storms have raged over Graldok, and Thane Marindol employs you to investigate. He suspects it is the work of Khaurak, a mage who was involved in a plot to overthrow the Thane and seize control of the city almost a decade ago. He is certain that Khaurak has been hiding in the forest east of the city, in the ruins of an ancient wizard's tower called Daggerspire. The directions say follow the "Journey to Daggerspire" link, but actually you have to Travel to Daggerspire. ;Outside the Tower The first time you arrive at Daggerspire you spot a pair of cave goblins standing guard at the entrance. You can: * Attack the two goblins - you fight * Use Archery (1+) - you must pass a ,}}. * Slip away and return to Graldok - you go back to the city From the 2nd floor onwards, you can also sneak out of the tower from that spot. Should you try that, you'll have to pass a to get out without trouble). Some rolls will force you to have an encounter with random enemies. After that, you can go back from the entrance to any floor already cleared with a similar check. ;Random enemies you'll find in the tower: * * * * * * * Fire/Water/Air Elemental (9+ at MR 40) * * * * * * * * * First Floor }} As you enter the tower, a face in a mirror will give you clues for the completion of the quest. (This mirror also holds one of the final rewards of the adventure.) Second Floor *O = *U = stairs up and }} Third Floor *O = *U = stairs up and }} Fourth Floor *K = Winged Imp / *U = stairs up and }} Fifth Floor ;The Chest In the fifth floor, you'll find a chest. You have to set the dials on it according to the clues the 4 stone faces told you. They're randomized, so we can't list them here, but you can review them in your Adventurer's Log at any time. * If you fail, you must pass an Agility check (lose ~20-40 SP if you fail it). If you pass it (or survive the flames) you can try again by setting the dials to different numbers. * If you do it right, you'll get 16 General XP and , that identifies as . ;The Door Initially: The heavy wooden door is surrounded by a brilliant green glow. After using one key: The heavy wooden door is surrounded by a bright green glow. After using two keys: The heavy wooden door is surrounded by a faint green glow. After using all three keys: The heavy wooden door is no longer glowing. After the glow is gone you can open the door. You may wish to sneak out, rest and save your game first - just in case. ;The Confrontation Khaurak will throw a bolt of blue flame at you. * 16 experience applied to Fortification/Elementalism (no level needed) if you use it to deflect Khaurak's bolt of flame. * Agility check to avoid the flame (if you fail you lose some SP, 13 in my case) After that, you'll face ;The two goblin chieftains. * 8 experience to Archery (1+) if you pass the Archery check and kill one of the goblins * OR 16 experience to Telekinesis (1+) if you use it to kill one of the goblins * if one of the goblins is dead you fight * if both are alive you fight ;Khaurak's summoning After that, Khaurak starts some summoning: * Attack him at once: you fight * Remain where you are: You fight . After that you engage Khaurak (see above) ;The Orb When you've defeated the renegade mage, you'll encounter a blue crystal orb: * 16 experience for Destruction (1+)/Telekinesis (1+), if you use it to destroy the orb. * if you use brute force you fight . Aftermath On the bodies of the slain mage and goblins you find several loot items of good quality, ~300 gold and , that identifies to . ;From the large mirror at the end: * If you don't have Elementalism (but can use powers) you will gain Elementalism at level 10. * If you already have it, you will gain a few levels in Elementalism. At level 30, mastery has been noted to increase 5 levels. At level 60, only two levels. ;Final rewards * 3,000 gold from Thane Marindol. * 1,536 general experience for completing the adventure Text Directions Level 1 - West 2 (to see the large mirror) - West 2 (the stone face) - East 2 - North 2 - West 2 - South 2 (stairs up to level 2) Level 2 - East 2 - South 1 - East 1 - South 2 - West 3 - North 1 - East 2 (for Silver Key) - West 1 - North 1 (for stone face) - Retrace steps to the beginning of level 2 - North 1 - East 1 Level 3 - East 3 - South 4 - West 2 (retrieve Platinum Key) - East 2 - North 4 - West 2 - South 3 - West 1 - North 2 (for stone face) - South 2 - East 1 - North 3 - West 2 - South 2 (stairs up to level 4) Level 4 - East 2 - North 2 - East 2 - South 1 - West 1 (Gold Key) - East 1 - North 1 - West 2 - South 4 - West 2 - North 1 - East 1 (for stone face) - West 1 - South 1 - East 4 - North 1 - West 1 (stairs up to level 5) Level 5 - East 1 - South 1 - West 2 - North 1 (stone chest: the answer is from the stone faces) - North 1 - East 2 - North 2 - West 4 - South 4 - East 1 - North 3 - East 2 (the door) Rewards * Kozuron's Hood * Ring Of Mystic Ability * Access to the market in Graldok. * 3,000 gold from Thane Marindol. * 1,536 general experience for completing the adventure Category:High-end items quests Category:Quests for Gold